Power Witch Eclipse
by Roast.Beef.Writer
Summary: not good at sumeries. so please just read the story to see if you like it. thanks alot!
1. Leaguini

**i wrote this off the top of my head. i would really aprecieat any edvice coments and if you can please tell me what you thought.**

**pigies fly over the rainbow,**

**RBW**

_The Prophecy_

_There will be two girls. One **Dark**__one **Power**_. Who will be _**Magyk's **_only hope to survive. They will be more powerful then any other _**Magyk**_ in the world. They're eyes will be different then anybody's. the _**Power **_girl will have gold eyes. The _**Dark **_girl will have black. At first they will only be excellent at they're _**Magyk **_but at the 13th year of life they will receive their full amount of _**Magyk **_and receive a companion of their choice. They will be in a chase for their lives every day of their life's.

_CH 1_

The dying witch grabbed her quill shakily. Her deep blue, sapphire eyes glinted in the candle light. The white cloak that covered her cold body kept the only heat she had inside. She had deep black witch hair and a perfect figure. Her skin color was a deep tan for she had always loved to help Mother Nature in any way possible.

A faint cry came from the nursery. The witch walked unsteadily to it. She held her darling newborn baby. She stared into the gold eyes and black hair of her little Raven. The witch gave her baby a silent kiss on the cheek, then gave her a bottle and wrote a note to the only person she would ever give her baby to. It read,

Dear Gianni,

My dear Gianni I give you your only other sister. Keep her safe until her destiny arrives. Her destiny will arrive on the 13th year of her life. tell her everything then. But for now just tell her that you are her sister and I'm on a huge mission across the world. I give you and her all my riches. Her name is Raven. Remember how to teach her the magyk of the world. She is destined to be a lot. She is the only hope for us witches. She is the one from the Prophecy.

Your dear old mother,

Leaguini Endersonadem

P.S I love you all more than the universe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She folded it in a envelope and sealed it with wax. The seal she used was what all witches used; a growing plant and some sparks. She took one more look and fed Raven one more bottle. She left the note in Raven's crib. Leaguini knew Gianni would be here tomorrow to see her new sister.

Gianni was Leaguini's only other daughter. For a witch may only have two. Gianni had brown scotch hair and a light skin for she worked indoors healing the sick and wounded. Gianni had a different eye color, hers was opal. The color sign of healing. So when her 13th year came, she went into the forest and became a full time healer with her apprentice, Hurl.

Leaguini sat down on her cushion chair and closed her eyelids. Then with her last bit of strength she let all her _**Magyk**_ flow. This of course is what all witches do at their death bed. She gave some magic to her daughters and the rest to Mother Nature. And then she said goodbye to the world she knew and loved.

------

Gianni looked out from her tree house. It was as dark as the darkest black in the world of Earth. Gianni looked the direction of her mothers cottage. It was quite a ways north. The wind blew deeply in the night. Then she felt a tinge of _**Magyk**_ enter her body. No, it couldn't be…. Then she did something that was against all of the rules, she used her _**Magyk**_ to transport herself. All the way to The North.

The cottage was dark as the night itself. She almost bumped into the house of wood. She soon found the door and looked inside. She could see nothing. Irritably she clicked her fingers. The lights flicked on. What she saw horrified her. Her mother was dead on her favorite chair. After a while crying over that she headed to the nursery.

She looked for her newborn brother. She snapped her fingers once again and the lights flicked on. She looked dispassionately at the crib. But she did not see a baby brother. She saw a baby **sister**! She stared open minded at the baby, who gurgled at the sight of her sister. Finally Gianni saw the note sealed with _**Magyk**_ wax. She opened it and read it twice before she could believe it.

Her own sister only a few hours born was the one of the prophecy? She looked deep into Ravens golden eyes. The baby Raven held up its hands, she wanted to be held. Gianni stuffed the note in her bright seaweed color tunic. She held little Raven in her arms. Raven was beautiful. But Gianni knew that other witches would ask, _is that your daughter? _She would have to lie and say yes. But on the 13th year of Raven's life they would leave so that she could tell her in private.

Gianni took a deep breath and continued on her way back to tree house. If anyone found out who Raven was, she'd have a lot of enemies like Leaguini. But Gianni knew how to keep a secret. Though there was a problem: she didn't teach mom's type of _**Magyk**_. She taught how to heal not teach power _**Magyk**_. She bowed her head, she could not believe her beloved mother was dead.

But that was the way of _**Magyk**_. Come and go; power, and helpless; life and death; good and evil. So she went on, walking as fast as she could in the shadows. She had to move quickly in case of pursuit. After a long 30 miles she stopped below her tree house. She looked back to find the cottage burning! She hesitantly clicked her fingers and was in the tree house nursery, placing Raven in the tiny tree branch crib. Then Gianni went to get the _**Magyk Book **_Leaguini gave her on her 13th year.

She flipped threw it. There she found what she needed. She muttered under her breath;

_**Harm is near,**_

_**And now we tear, **_

_**Protect us now,**_

_**I don't care how,**_

_**Shiny bugs,**_

_**Monster jugs,**_

_**As we fuss,**_

_**Harm mustn't reach us!**_

Gianni was out of breath. She had never even used her **_Magyk Book _**and it was hard work for a healer. But the _**Magyk **_mother had given her was the power for the **_Simple Spells_**. This was the book she would use for Raven's training. She knew the book would help a lot. Because Gianni knew not too much about the _**Power Magyk. **_She was only good at **_Healing Magyk. _**But Raven was a _**Power Witch **_like her mother. So Gianni finally fell asleep leaving a magyk refilling bottle for the baby. And a dozen **_Enchanted _**clean dippers to their restless night.

The next day was even more horrible. All the dippers had gone empty and Raven had been going potty in the same dipper for quite some time now. The _**Enchanted**_ _**Bottle Spell **_was beginning to go rotten.So she headed out to the market. She bought as much as possible. After doing the spells again she went to work as a potion healer. A old town lady was quite sick and needed an _**Antidote**_ to spider venom.

She entered a hollow part of the tree. It was lit by a dozen lanterns and five candles. It provided enough light to read the words on the scrawny paper. She looked for the bookmark in the leather bound book. Her tutor had given it to her when she passed the final test. She found were she was in the potion book. She read the ingredients again.

_Frogs Legs3_

_Hares Hair 2_

_Dragon Dung1_

_Dolphin Teeth7_

_Human Blood5 drop _

_Spider Legs8_

But the only problem was that she didn't have any dragon dung. There were few who knew where the dragons hid. Very rare when anything found or owned a dragon. The only person who saw a dragon and _lived_ was the one and only - her mother. Tears collected in her eyes. She missed her mother dearly. She wished she had _**Preserved **_her mother's house.

She sighed, then thought, what if mother already _**Preserved**_. She rushed and left her hollow area. She stopped beside Raven. Gianni agreed Raven was destined for great things. She kissed Raven goodbye andleft her beloved tree house. She clicked her fingers once again. She was surprised at what she saw.

The outer part was scorched and you could see everything inside. She noticed the chair where her mother was, was burned to ash. A tear escaped Gianni's eyes. Her opal eyes had never in her life gave the water tear. Then on the flour she saw a _**Preserved Cup. **_Inside was a droplet of water. But inside the drop was a center of magyk. Gianni was taken aback.

Her mother was the first in centuries to give a _**Magyk Tear**_. Gianni grabbed the cup. It was a golden goblet with sapphires. She took the cup. She knew exactly what to do. She took the glass and put in her purse. And because it was _**Preserved **_the drop would not spill. She looked around and found what she was looking for. On a shelf in the middle of the room were tons of magyk books.

She _**Minified **_the books and then as well put it in her purse. Then she looked around for what really mattered. She searched high and low, but did not find what she was looking for. Then when she was gonna give in the towel she found what was necessary. A trap door below a mound of ash. She entered the dark room. She felt around for a switch. None. So she said, "_** Light!**_" The lights obediently went full blast. She looked around got what she thought useful and left the ash cabin. She then clicked her fingers, smiling she darted of.

When at last at the tree house again she looked back, she was impressed. The tallest tree in the whole Wood stood were mum's cottage was. She walked back into her cottage. Raven was still sleeping. And with that Gianni began to make her spell.

**thank you for reading i hope you read the rest.**


	2. 13th Year

**heres the second chap.**

_Ch 2_

Years past and Raven became a beautiful and powerful witch. With much more power than any other _**Power Witch**_. Raven grew her hair long and deep. Her gold eyes were soft and gentle, and her knowledge was outstanding. She was so good at her magic she outgrew her tutor.

Raven was confident about her _**Magyk**_. She had no clue about Leaguini, her real mom. She had always thought that Gianni was her mother, for she had always said so. She never looked at the facts, which were very odd. How could a _**Healer**_ give birth to a _**Power**_. How much odder could the facts get?

But raven paid no attention to those facts. She was to busy getting ready for her _**Final Test**_. It was coming quick and she had to concentrate on it. The test was to make a _**Charm**_. One that actually worked.

------

Raven looked out her window, she was thinking about her test. She was looking at her Thinking Tree. It was the tallest tree in The Wood. There was something about it that just… grasped at her. Then all of a sudden a burst of thought entered her blessed mind.

She ran out of the nursery. Which was no longer a nursery, for she was no longer a baby. It was now her bedroom. She skidded to a stop at the hollow tree entrance. She banged three times on the door; the door swung open. She smiled gleefully and ran in. She slowed instantly for the potion bottles took over the passage way.

She stopped in the middle of the work room. No one was in sight. "Gianni?" she whispered to open air. Then she herd from somewhere in the next narrow passage way,

"Yes Raven?" the voice seemd far and distant. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Oh. Sorry Gianni. I just wanted you to know I was going for a walk. I need to get a nice peaceful walk to concentrate on the test. And find something to write my _**Charm**_ on."

"That would be great!" she now sounded excited. "I'll go get our cloaks!"

"Oh. I actually wanted to go alone but if you wanted to come." Raven didn't really like Gianni coming on her walks. Gianni sensed the tension and gave up.

"If you want to go alone that's fine too…." and with that Raven knew she had another victory.

"Hey want to hear a good funny rime?"

"Sure."

"It goes like this; Gianni, Gianni, your full of salami, so could you please make me a sandwich?"

"Ha! Ha! Next time just ask if I can make you a salami sandwich." and with that Gianni's voice vanished. Raven liked making up rime's. So where's the fun in asking? In a few minuets Raven was in her nice robes and was on the ground, sandwich and all. And before she could take one step. Gianni was by her side. "Do you remember the rules?"

"Yes. Number one; stay on the path. Number two; don't get near the Tall Tree." Gianni smiled and disappeared in the tree house. After a few minuets Raven looked back. Nobody was in sight- especially Gianni-. She tore of her robe. Her nice dark red mid-drift shirt clung closely to her chest. The matching red velvet mini skirt showed her nice smooth young legs.

She hung her robe on the same branch as usual. She took a deep breath and snapped her fingers twice. She landed on the spot she had left off on. She looked triumphantly at the grassy turf. She was much better off here then that stupid road. The birds where chirping mildly. She loved being by nature, it was as though she was connected to it.

The breeze was suddenly slow and quick. Raven stopped dead in her tracks. This was something that was like instinct in her. She knew Gianni would never understand this so she never told her. She slowly but quick like the wind she decently walked forward. The birds then suddenly stopped their singing.

Soon raven found her thinking tree. But the scenery wasn't like what she thought it would be. She thought it would be in a big grassy meadow with birds, deer and peace. But this place was all ashy and scary. Nothing even made a whispered here. She walked among the ashes her eyes now collecting tears.

She felt as if she had been here. Maybe in a dream or maybe real life. Walking deeper into the ashes, she saw things that were still standing among the silent place. Some books were floating in mid air, which was beginning to bother Raven, a nice good _**Sealed **_trap door was in a corner, and when she walked around she saw something irregular; a apple-wood baby crib.

Raven ran towards it as if it was something very dear to her. She smiled as if she found something she had lost. She touched the rim and then the inside, she hit something soft. It was a teddy bear. She picked it up. It all came back to her; the life she had before Gianni found her. Being born, everything. And all of that Gianni knew but never told her. When she opened her eyes to find she was crying.

She fell to the ground. She knew nobody, trusted nothing, she didn't even know herself. Her breathing was deep and quick. She looked above her. The sky was as dark as a black blanket but the moon gave just enough light to see around her.

Slowly she got up and walked to her thinking tree. It was dark and scary in front of her. But it was still her thinking tree. And it was final she was staying here. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She then opened them saying a _**Collect Spell**_;

_**Pack them up and send them here,**_

_**All the stuff in my room,**_

_**Fly here like a Enchanted broom.**_"

She had no clue if it would work. She had had no need to study that part of the Magyk book for the test. The TEST! She had to take the test tomorrow. Raven began to think. If she went to go take the test Gianni would make her stay, but if she air mailed her test then maybe she had a chance…. It was decided then tomorrow she'd air mail her test.

Raven was cold without anything to warm her body. And she had left her fur robe on the branch. What she was wearing didn't help. She saw the items of her room coming but they were slow. It was midnight when they reached her camp. She cuddled a wool blanket. And thought some more. But she knew that it was not her fault this had happened. She sighed, she wanted to know everything about her past. But the only one who knew was Gianni. And she had told Raven the rules. And she had broken them.

Raven was at shame. She should of told Gianni. Then a thought came to her, if Gianni is not her mother then who is? The tears came bounding back. Gianni lied to her about everything. The tears ran away. A power came to her that she had never known. She screamed for this power hurt her dearly. It was like something stabbing at her heart various times. She threw back her head and shrieked.

What Raven forgot was that today was her 13th birthday. And she was born at 12:03. Which was exactly when she felt the power rush into her. And when she threw back her head and yelled a painful screech. A long line of power reached up to the _**Moon **_and a _**Magykcal **_essence filled the air. And those who have sought it now finally have what they have been looking for.

**R&R**


	3. The Dark Rider And The Fire Pit

**A/N thanks for reviewing Zwindon. i felt incredible when i read your reviews! Here is chapter 3!**

_Ch 3_

The **_Dark _**rider smiled a grin so appalling that even the strongest stomach would turn. Almost all his teeth were missing and his breath had a stench of rotting meat. His steed was a chestnut color with a black mane and tail. On its nose it had a black snip. The cloths that this _**Dark**_ rider wore were a color of mud and he had the usual black rubber boots.

Riding behind him was a young thirteen year old kid. Her dark skin blended into the dark. Her black hair was as dark as the night itself. Her eyes were black for she studied the art of _**Dark**_ _**Magyk**_. She wore her black robes and black rubber boots. She rode on her pure black mare.

Behind them were their three helpers. Their names were Dingo, Grunt and Hooter. But they were no solders from King Harold. They were mere farm boys. But the _**Dark **_rider did not know the difference, the girl did. But she did not dare speak without permission. And he looked so pleased now that she didn't even think of disturbing his pleasure.

Her name was Sery and she had had the same type of power when she turned thirteen. And she had the same line of power come from her mouth. That's when Vigiro found her. So now she followed him. For now….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon-Breast raised her head. She looked at the _**Moon **_and saw a line of power almost going to reach it. It hit the _**Moon **_in seconds. This was the one that the _**Light's **_had been waiting for. A few seconds passed by. Finally the craters lined up to make a shape. Moon-Breast waited hesitantly, it soon took form of her kind. She roared a triumphant roar, for it was always a suspense when this happened to the moon. She never would have guessed it was _**The Prophecy. **_

Her kind gathered round a huge pit of fire. Each of ones here had to spite their own flame into it. Moon-Breast was anxious she had never been asked to come to a meeting. She was only a year old. The leader of her pack sat on a huge rock. Near the cliff. He was a black dragon. But he was not evil, that was only myth. Silly humans made up anything they could….

Finally the dragon leader spoke; "Is everybody here?" his voice was edge but gentle. He was pretty old and soon his millennia would end and his son would lead. His son was only a year and six moths old. And he always bragged about it with Moon-Breast. The leader's name was Elder, his son's was Galaxy. Elder looked around and when he reached Moon-Breast he nodded his head in a approving way.

"We are here about _**The Prophecy**_. Lately we have seen two, yes I said _two, __**Moon Beams**_. But that is not possible. Because these only happen every few century. So there is only one other explanation; _**The Prophecy. **_Ergo we here discussing who shall go to see the _**Light Princess**_? Any volunteers." Elder looked around so far Galaxy was the only one. Then _**Instinct**_ took over Moon-Breast and she raised her head high. Elder smiled. "There we go two volunteers. Meeting over!"

Moon-Breast started to leave, her creamy color faded into the dark. "Moon-Breast wait!" she herd Elder's words say. She stopped and dragged herself to the pit again. She needed to sleep for tomorrow. Galaxy was there beside his father. He smiled at the sight Moon-Breast. He liked her very much. She was clever, sarcastic, smart and funny. He was glad she was his friend. She smirked at him and he noticed she had noticed the smile. He looked at the floor acting like he was ashamed. She chuckled and waited for Elder to speak.

" I knew you would volunteer. You Moon-Breast are special. You are one of the few dragon whom have _**Symbols**_. I don't even have a _**Symbol**_! My son Galaxy does but you two are the only ones in our group who do. You two are descend to go and see the _**Light Princess**_. She will pick one of you for his/her companion. The other must protect both of them."

They both stared at him opened mouthed; which showed all their pearly sharp teeth. He gestured for them to leave. Moon-Breast walked to her den. She was confused at what Elder had said. It didn't make sense. So she just lay down to rest for sleep did not come easily to her that night.


End file.
